


Absence Makes the Heart

by Pegasister60



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, And rightfully so, Gen, Komaru's worried about her big brother, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair Swap, Remnants of Despair Swap Au, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: She's happy for her brother.She's worried about her brother.She's scared for her brother.She doesn't know what to think.





	Absence Makes the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IhasThaasophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhasThaasophobia/gifts).



> Hey! This little piece is inspired by an AU IhasThaasophobia made. It's really cool and I encourage you to check it out, along with their Danganronpa Tumblr! 
> 
> Link: https://writingdanganronpa.tumblr.com/

They were ecstatic when the letter arrived.

How could they not be? Letters from Hope’s Peak Academy were all but synonymous with success! As parents, the Naegis always knew their son held potential for something great. It just a waiting game until someone else realized it.

They were a tad surprised by the home visit that was mentioned in the letter, but surely it wasn’t unusual. Interviews and the like were to be expected. They would be ready to support their son throughout the entire process.

* * *

Komaru wasn’t exactly sure what happened during the visit, but she knew something was off.

She’d been there for the first part and everything before it. Her parents focused on making sure the house was inviting while she and her brother got dressed up.

After picking out an outfit, brushing her hair (read: _struggling with the same lock of hair for half an hour_ ), and checking the time, she decided to check up on her brother.

After knocking a few times, because years of memorable mishaps have proven the value of doing so, Komaru heard her brother give her the okay and opened the door. She never knew what to expect when opening her brother’s door, but she could honestly say she was faced with a rare sight.

Makoto’s hair was freshly blow-dried and as neat as he’s ever managed to get it. That wasn’t the issue for once. The issue was that he was wearing a simple white shirt, a pair of dress slacks, and red sneakers as he scrutinized the two blazers and lone hoodie lying on his bed. 

Komaru groaned. “How long have you been standing here?”

“Since I got out of the shower,” her brother responded absentmindedly as he looked between the three.

“Seriously?” Komaru walked over to the edge of the bed. “You’ve got to be joking.” Her brother was never this particular about what he wore, even on special occasions. 

“I wish I was,” he said, almost running a hand through his hair before catching himself. 

She couldn’t blame him for being nervous, but she also had little sympathy.

“Just wear your hoodie!”

“But, what if it’s too casual?”

At times like this, she wondered if she actually was the older sibling.

“Then pick a blazer.”

“I hate how they feel.”

“Then why are they even an option?”

“You know I don’t have anything better!”

This was getting ridiculous.

“Wear longer sleeves! Or, I don’t know, why don’t you just wear both?” she proposed trying to get him out of his room before the scout showed up.

She almost beamed as he considered the idea. He pulled on his favorite hoodie, then picked up the blazer on the left and shrugged it on. He opened his closet door and eyed his reflection in the mirror attached to it before walking over to his dresser. Komaru almost sighed in relief when he put on a pin and smiled, they were finally going to go downstairs!

* * *

She’d honestly expected the experience to be a lot more nerve-wracking than the preparation, but she was pleasantly surprised. The blonde man in the white suit was a lot more relaxed than she’d imagined he’d be, which she noticed was as much as a relief to the rest of her family as it was to her. Everything seemed to be going well as he explained the dorms, courses, and expectations of the school.

It was after all of the introductory stuff was out of the way that he asked if he could speak to her brother by himself. Komaru glanced at him and he shot her a reassuring smile. Her parents got up first and Komaru patted her brother on the shoulder as she walked past him. She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to do so.

She would’ve been content to stop in the kitchen and eavesdrop a bit, but her mother lightly grabbed her wrist and pointed to the laundry room. With a quiet huff, she followed and shut the door behind her. 

There wasn’t much to do since she left her phone in her room, so she decided to unfold and refold some of her shirts to stave off her boredom. Her parent’s murmured conversation was like white noise as she busied herself.

* * *

After who knew how long, a familiar knock came from the door and Komaru all but kicked the door open in her haste to escape her boredom. The only reasons she didn’t were her parents and the guest still in their living room. 

Apparently, there was some paperwork that needed to be signed that was vaguely explained: a project of sorts that Makoto would be a part of during his time at Hope’s Peak. No one really asked that many questions, apparently her brother already accepted and knew what it was about. 

Besides, he’d probably tell them about it later.

* * *

As her brother packed his things in his room Komaru was left wondering about how his absence would affect the house. It’d be strange not having him around, and even stranger to see his room so bare. Granted, he was only taking a few boxes of stuff, but it made all the difference when comparing the before and after images in her mind. It was part of the reason why she wasn’t watching him pack, and was instead downstairs reading some manga.

As she flipped through her favorite chapter, she thought about the new friends he mentioned making. It was only orientation day and her brother had already managed to befriend a model, a soldier, and a pop idol. Well, she’d known about Sayaka since the crane incident her brother told her about, which Sayaka apparently still remembers.

It was nice to know that her brother attracted such nice people. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about him. He’d have friends to help him adjust to a new environment. That was away from home. Where he would not be. For some time.

Huh, she was getting a little too hung up on him going away. She shifted a little on the couch as she tried to relax.

It’s not like he was going anywhere dangerous. He was going to prestigous high school on a scholarship. He’d call and text and let them know if he needed anything. He’d be fine.

* * *

_ ~~He never did mention what that project was about, did he?~~ _

* * *

After a few weeks of going to school herself, Komaru found herself adjusting to her brother’s absence. The empty chair at the breakfast table, the missing toothbrush in the bathroom, and the closed bedroom door were still subtle reminders, but they bothered her less and less.

She wasn’t entirely sure that was a good thing.

* * *

He missed a call yesterday.

When he did call he apologized, said he was so busy getting ready for that project he was going to be a part of. When they asked he said it was sort of a research project, but it was complicated. He promised he would try to call them as often as he could, or at least text them, but he couldn’t guarantee they’d be consistent.

They understood, she understood. But she still missed him. He missed her too.

That was the end of it.

* * *

They hadn’t gotten a call in a while. Komaru took a sick day off a school, but she had no fever. When her parents went off to work she climbed out of bed.

As she padded down the hallway, she pondered if it was right to do this. She came to a stop in front of the closed door. No one went in unless it was to clean it. Her hand hovered over the doorknob. She hesitated. She turned the knob.

It hurt.

It hurt to look at the wall and see them without the posters that hang there. It hurt to see the bed so neat, it was almost never made. It hurt to see everything so tidy, _~~so dead.~~_ Like he was never here. 

She shut the door.

* * *

_ ~~It still hurt.~~ _

* * *

She was worried sick. They were all worried. He hadn’t called in months, and with so many things going on... 

She hoped he was safe.

* * *

She doesn’t know how she got here, this apartment. She tried to remember.

She had her usual breakfast, the news on low volume was whispering about some tragedy somewhere. She called out to her parents and left out the front door. She walked a few blocks when a car pulled up next to her. 

Yes, then someone got out of the car and she started walking faster. The person grabbed her, but there was no one around, or was there? She can’t remember. After that, the next thing she recalled was waking up in a bed that wasn’t hers, panicked.

Maybe she had dreamed a bit because she thought she heard her brother whisper something. She must’ve imagined the fingers brushing her hair away from her eyes. There was no one else here when she woke up.

Even if it was just a dream, it made her chest ache.

* * *

_ ~~Like it ever stopped.~~ _

* * *

She’d come a long way with Souda by her side. They had supported one another in their quest to save Sonia. They’d fought together through hoards of Monokumas and defended themselves against the Warriors of Hope.

Now, faced with Monaca at last, Komaru faced a choice. To end it all at the cost of countless children, or let it all continue and let them still suffer.

She wasn’t prepared for this, but she wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t-

_ ~~”I wonder what our big brother would do. Could go either way, really,” the demon child said, tilting her head in a disgustingly cute way.~~ _

_ ~~“ ‘Our’ big brother?” Komaru asked as Monaca smiled, smiled like she was going to share a big secret.~~ _

She wasn’t prepare for _this._

**Author's Note:**

> (If for any reason, IhasThaasophobia, you’d like me to take this down I can. I sent an ask to your tumblr, wrote this as a draft, and posted it before you responded since it was going to delete itself soon.)


End file.
